Kleiner Exkurs in meine Träume
by Serpensortia.s
Summary: Dies ist KEINE FanFiction im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern lediglich eine Wiedergabe eines Traums den ich vor ein paar Nächten hatte und an den ich mich sehr gut erinnere.


Kleiner Exkurs in die Abgründe meiner Träume

Achtung: Dies ist KEINE FanFiction im eigentlichen Sinne, sondern lediglich eine Wiedergabe eines Traums (den ich vor ein paar Nächten hatte und an den ich mich _sehr_ gut erinnere).

Sollte sich jetzt noch einer fragen, woher ich meine abgedrehten Ideen bekomme …. Die Frage kann ich euch nicht beantworten. Aber ich kann euch sagen, dass ich immer voll integriert bin ggg

* * *

Here we go

* * *

Ich habe geträumt, ich hätte über die ‚Bravo' (die ich zwar nicht lese, aber dennoch weiß ich, dass dort Startreffen verlost werden) ein Treffen mit Jason Isaacs in London gewonnen. (Er spielt zwar im sechsten Teil nicht mit, aber egaaaaal g)

Wir trafen uns also in der Cafeteria des Sets. Ein Aufpasser saß ein wenig entfernt. Ich war nervös ohne ende und kippe mir fast meinen Tee über den Pelz, als sich mir was Platinblondes vor der Nase langwischt).

Er Handausstreckend. „HIIII."

Ich absolut nervös „Ähm. Hi. Nice to meet you."

Er abwinkend. „Wir können ruhig auf Deutsch reden. Ich komme ursprünglich aus Grevenbroich."

Ich: ……

Er bestellt Tee. „Manche Sitten sind einfach zu übernehmen."

Ich: „Ah."

Er lange Haare hinters Ohr schiebend: „Ja, erzähl mal von dir."

Ich verträumt seine Perücke betrachtend. „Also, ja. Ich bin Anna, 26, aus Bielefeld, und ich-"

Er stolz: „Die sind echt."

Ich: „Ähm."

_Zeitsprung_ g Im Traum war das echt so, als würde man eine VHS vorspulen.

Er Interessebekundend: „So so, du schreibst? Was denn so?"

Ich: „Ähm. nichts Besonderes."

Er mit der Hand wedelnd. „Nun sag mal, damit ich auf das Buch achten kann, wenn es auf die Bestsellerliste kommt."

Ich kleinlaut: „Das wohl weniger." Verdammt. Themawechsel.

Er neugierig: „Warum nicht?"

Ich: „Naja, es ist halt …. speziell."

Er grinst wie ein Schuljunge: „Aaahhhh es geht also um Sex?"

Ich: „Ähm... auch."

Er: „Also ein buch über Sex?"

Ich krampfhaft nach einem Thema suchend „Also, London ist ja echt nicht schön."

Er nicht drauf eingehend „Ich find das interessant, also, ein Buch über Sex?"

Ich kleinbeigebend „Kein Buch."

Er: „Was dann?"

Ich: kleinlaut „Fanfictions."

Er: „Wasndas?"

Ich erklärend „Rhababer Rhababer … Filme oder Serien."

Er: „Ahhh und was für ein Film liegt deiner zugrunde?"

Ich hust „Moment, ich muss mal eben für kleine Slytherins."

Ich komm wieder.

Er nachdenklich „Geht das auch für Bücher?"

Ich: „Jo."

Er: „auch für Harry Potter?"

Ich röchel

Er: „Du schreibst also Fanfictions über Harry Potter?"

Ich krächtz

Er breit grinsend „Über wen denn so?"

Ich heiser „Severus Snape ... und so."

Er: „Ach, du magst also die reiferen Männer?

Ich die Serviette suchend

Er: „Auch über Lucius Malfoy?"

Ich: „Ah Moment, da ist mir doch glatt was runter gefallen."

Er grins „Ich spiele Lucius."

Ich: krächtz „Ach ne"

Er große Augen machend „Stellst du mich bzw. meinen Körper dir dann vor, wenn dein Lucius Malfoy mit weiß-der-Geier-wem-schläft?"

Und wie es so schön ist bin ich an dieser Stelle aufgewacht. Im ersten Moment war ich absolut verwirrt. Dann hab ich gewiehert ohne ende ggg

Was für ein schräger Traum.

Nun geh ich gestern nichts ahnend ins Bett und dann träume ich doch Tatsächlich eine Fortsetzung.

Kann man Fortsetzungen von Träumen träumen?

Man kann gg

Wir sitzen immer noch am Tisch.

Er interessiert „Was machste denn heut Abend?"

Ich überlegend ob ich meine beste Freundin dezent versetzen soll, aber für ein Date mit JI kann ich mir das durchaus vorstellen „Ähm nüscht"

Er nickend „Gut, dann reich mir jetzt mal deine Kopien der Geschichte und ich erzähl dir heut Abend beim Essen was ich davon halte."

(Ich hab natürlich immer Kopien dabei g)

Ich abwinkend „Ach, machen Sie sich keine Mühe, ich-"

Er genervt „Du kannst mich ruhig duzen, ich beiß nicht – noch nicht."

Ich: ………….

Er: „Also die Kopien?"

Ich Kopien rauskram „Sie sind wirklich nicht toll."

Er Kopien versteckend „Ich sach's dir heute Abend. Also, ich hol dich um acht ab. Wir gehen was essen."

Ich überfordert von der Situation „Ähm. Sehr lässig, lässig, normal, chic, sehr chic oder Nobelpreisempfangwürdig?"

Er grinst „Nobelpreisempfangwürdig. "

_Zeitsprung_ g

Ich steh da als im Hotelzimmer (natürlich weiß er wo ich einquartiert bin, ohne, dass ich es ihm sagen muss. Träume sind so entsetzlich logisch ggg)

Kurz vor acht, ich trippel in die Eingangshalle (trage Abikleid, siehe Anmerkung, erste Kapitel, Dominus advenit)

Punkt acht Uhr, er kommt in die Lobby geschneit. Schwarzer Anzug, schwarzer Umhang, lange blonde Haare (ich denk ja immer noch, es sei eine Perücke)

Er Handschüttel „HIIII." (wie der typische Engländer sagen würde g)

Ich mutiger geworden „Guten Abend." Knicks andeute

Er Verbeugung andeute „Darf ich Euch zum Dinner entführen, Mylady?"

Ich sichtlich Spaß bekommend „Aber natürlich, Mylord."

In einer Strechlimusine (absolut unauffällig also g) fahren wir dann zum Restaurant. Während der Fahrt drückt er mir ein Glas Champagner in die Hand.

Er lächelnd „Ich hab deine Geschichten gelesen. Nur die extrem lange, da bin ich erst in Kapitel 30."

Ich: „Will ich deine Meinung wissen?"

Er unterkühlt lächelnd „Sehr … anregend, muss ich zugeben."

Ich verwirrt „Ahhh."

Er grinsend „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir sie in einer Art wahr machen?"

Ich mich am Champagner verschluckend ????

Er zufrieden lächelnd „Nun, eine Nacht Mr. und Mrs. Malfoy."

Ich blöd guckend „Ich bin nicht blond."

Er abwinkend „Dann halt Lucius und irgendwer.

Ich diebisch grinsend „Bella gefällt mir."

Er lauernd „Kann es sein, dass du … familiäre Gedanken hast?"

Mir wurde eine Antwort erspart, da wir angekommen waren.

Empfangschef sichtlich irritiert „Guten Abend."

Er überheblich „Ich habe einen Tisch reserviert."

Empfangschef profihaft „Ihr Name, Sir?"

Er kalt guckend „Lucius Malfoy."

Empfangschef noch mehr irritiert „Und die Dame?"

Er: „Bellatrix Lestrange."

Ich: glucks

Empfangschef bereit bestimmte Männer mit weißen Westen zu holen „Folgen Sie mir, bitte."

Am Tisch sitzend.

Er grinsend „Das macht Spaß."

Ich mir das Lachen verkneifend „Japps"

Bewegung am Nebentisch.

Alan Rickman (mit schwarzen Haaren) und Rima Horton (Anm.: daran bist nur du schuld Mo'chen)

JI herablassend „Guten Abend, Severus."

AR sichtlich irritiert

Ich verschluck mich am Wein.

JI „Bellatrix kennst die ja."

AR misstrauisch „Bist du auf Drogen?"

JI Cut nachmachend „Nee, aber die junge Dame hier schreibt wirklich … anregende Fanfictions und ich hab Lust auf ein Rollenspiel erklär rhababer"

RH aufspringend „Sorry, aber ich kann diesen ganzen Harry Potter Stuss nicht mehr hören." rennt weg

JI „Magst du dich nicht zu uns setzen, Severus?"

AR grinsend „Aber gern, Lucius"

* * *

Tja, und dann klingelte der Wecker g 


End file.
